1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating plastic masterbatches and a plastic product, and particularly to a method for fabricating energy plastic masterbatches and a plastic product containing plastic masterbatches fabricated by the method.
2. Related Art
With the continuous development of chemistry and chemical technology, chemical products have been more and more widely used in people's lives. As a commonly used chemical product, plastic has become an indispensable part in daily life. Due to the development of the plastic technology, the plastic products have more and more enriched types, various performances, and continuously improved functional characteristics. In the past years, by utilizing the characteristics of tourmaline, various plastic health products are fabricated by immersing, spray coating, or directly blending tourmaline powder, and the products can increase the negative ion content of indoor air significantly, thus having health care effects on the human body. However, as tourmaline is a natural stone having a compact structure, the compatibility of tourmaline with plastic is poor, so that the plastic health products fabricated from tourmaline have disadvantages of poor washing resistance, undesirable tensile strength and bending strength, and poor tinting strength.